


Secret Weasleys, Blaise Zabini and Arranged Marriages

by 42069, cloudeater (anxiousgoat), Crackfic_Crookshanks (Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks), crackshoespotterr (moonshoespotterr), the_laibararian, tschulie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Multi, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42069/pseuds/42069, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/cloudeater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks/pseuds/Crackfic_Crookshanks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoespotterr/pseuds/crackshoespotterr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_laibararian/pseuds/the_laibararian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie
Summary: There are some secret Weasleys who are quickly dismissed as Blaise and Ron hit it off. However an arranged marriage threatens their blossoming romance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos





	Secret Weasleys, Blaise Zabini and Arranged Marriages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!  
> These fics have been created using our favourite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.

Everyone knew the Weasleys. They knew Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Percy. But when Ron and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast one day their 6th year, they were surprised to find an inconspicuous letter containing the words 

“Ron, dad has another two kids he never told us about.” 

"But there's only one bed!" cried Ron, so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at him. 

"I'll share it with you!" said Neville, daringly. 

"No, I will!" said Lavender, lovingly. 

"No, I will," said Draco, poutily. 

"No, I will," said Blaise, sexily. 

Ron pointed. "You. Blaise. You can share it with me." 

"But what about your two secret siblings?" whispered Harry. 

Ron shrugged. "They can have the sofa." 

Ron snuggled into the bed with Blaise as Neville, Lavender and Draco grumbled and settled down on the hard stone floor. Ron turned to look at the sexy Slytherin. 

"Hey. You know in the moonlight your hair kinda looks purple. It's pretty," he finished with a blush. Blaise raised a manicured eyebrow. 

"Why, Weasley. Who knew you had taste." Ron looked down at the floor past sexy Blaise and saw that Neville was bleeding. 

'Malfoy!' Ron yelled. 'If you've hurt Neville we are going to have problems!'

'It wasn't him!' Neville said wide-eyed. 'It was Blaise! Look they got Lavender and Draco as well!'

Blaise Zabini was in a rage. They could have beaten every student to the ground. An owl from their parents had flown in just that day. They had an arranged marriage. Of all the people to choose they should be married off to Gregory Goyle. 

"Butterscotch lemon berries! This is the worst thing that could happen!" Suddenly, Blaise heard a sob from behind them. It was Goyle, who had run off in tears after hearing that Blaise didn't want to get married. Should they run after him?


End file.
